The present invention relates generally to display boards and, more particularly, to a foldable and portable white board.
There are many types of display boards that may be used for presentations such as dry-erase or xe2x80x9cwhitexe2x80x9d boards, chalkboards, and/or the like. However, heretofore designed display boards are difficult to move from location to location. This is particularly true if the board must be carried onto an airplane or placed into an automobile. A primary reason for this is the size of a typical display board.
In view of the above, various display boards have been designed that are collapsible or foldable. To this end, these previous display boards typically have a plurality of hinged panels that can fold together in order to alleviate the size problem. Some of these display boards include a handle that allows the display board to be portable. A major drawback with these type of display boards is that they are designed for table top use only, or must be used in conjunction with an easel or the like. The easel poses another problem, namely, having to carry another piece of equipment with the display board.
Another problem with previous display boards is that there is little to no writing surface. Most previous display boards are adapted to receive pictures, charts and the like mounted thereon. When there is a writing surface, a small board or portion of a board is provided. These display boards fall short in cases where it is necessary to have a large writing area.
Yet another problem with the above-referenced display boards and other types of display boards, is that they are either too light, being made of cardboard or similar material, or are too heavy.
In view of the above shortcomings, it would thus be desirable to have a portable display board that is height adjustable using its own height adjustment mechanism.
Given the above, it would thus be further desirable to have a portable display board that has a large writing surface.
Still given the above, it would thus be even further desirable to have a display board that incorporate features that alleviates all of the above shortcomings/problems associated with previous display boards.
A portable writing board presentation structure has a collapsible writing surface, such as a dry-erase or xe2x80x9cwhite boardxe2x80x9d surface, and an integral, height-adjustable tripod stand.
The writing board structure is defined by first and second injection molded plastic panels, each panel having a writing surface on one side thereof and a non-writing surface on an opposite side thereof. The panels are pivotally coupled to one another to define an open position and a closed position. The open position situates the writing surface sides of each panel in a co-planar relationship to provide a continuous writing surface. The closed position (i.e. folded or collapsed position) situates the writing surface sides of each panel in a parallel relationship to provide portability of the writing board structure in an attache-like manner. In the closed position, the plastic panels form a carrying case and thus provide a portable, protected and durable writing surface structure.
With respect to the integral, height-adjustable stand, an end section of a telescoping leg is integrally molded into each panel such that the remaining telescoping section of the telescoping leg extends into a recess formed in a non-presentation side surface of the panel. The exposed telescoping leg section thus does not breach any plane defined by the surfaces of the panel when in a stowed position. A center telescoping leg is carried at a pivot point of the panels and is restrained in outward movement relative to the panels by an integral retaining device. Extension of the telescoping legs of the panels and the center telescoping leg defines the tripod stand for the writing board structure.
In one form, the present invention is a portable writing board structure. The writing board structure includes a first injection molded plastic panel having a first side with a first writing surface portion and a second side opposite the first side, a second injection molded plastic panel having a first side with a second writing surface portion and a second side opposite the first side, the first and second injection molded plastic panels pivotally coupled to one another such that the first and second panels define a closed position and an open position, the open position situating the first and second writing surface portions in a co-planar relationship to provide a continuous writing surface, and the closed position situating the first and second writing surface portions in a parallel relationship. The writing board further includes a first telescoping leg having an end section integrally molded into the first panel such that a remaining telescoping section of the first telescoping leg extends in a first concavity formed in the second side of said first panel, a second telescoping leg having an end section integrally molded into the second panel such that a remaining telescoping section of the second telescoping leg extends into a second concavity formed in the second side of the second panel, and a center telescoping leg pivotally attached at one end to one of the first and second panels. The first, second and center telescoping legs forming a height-adjustable tripod stand for the first and second panels when the first and second panels are in the open position.
In another form, the present invention is a portable writing board structure. The writing board structure includes a first injection molded plastic panel having a first side with a first writing surface portion and a second side opposite the first side, a second injection molded plastic panel having a first side with a second writing surface portion and a second side opposite the first side, the first and second injection molded plastic panels pivotally coupled to one another such that the first and second panels define a closed position and an open position, the open position situating the first and second writing surface portions in a co-planar relationship to provide a continuous writing surface, and the closed position situating the first and second writing surface portions in a parallel relationship. The writing board further includes a first telescoping leg having an end section integrally molded into the first panel such that a remaining telescoping section of the first telescoping leg extends in a first concavity formed in the second side of said first panel, a second telescoping leg having an end section integrally molded into the second panel such that a remaining telescoping section of the second telescoping leg extends into a second concavity formed in the second side of the second panel, and a center telescoping leg pivotally attached at one end to one of the first and second panels. The structure still further provides a leg support pivotally attached to one of the first and second panels and having a clip surrounding the center telescoping leg and operative to limit outward pivoting of the center telescoping leg. The first, second and center telescoping legs forming a height-adjustable tripod stand for the first and second panels when the first and second panels are in the open position.
In yet another form, the present invention is a portable, dry erase presentation structure that includes a first injection molded plastic panel having a first side with a first dry erase writing surface portion and a second side opposite the first side, a second injection molded plastic panel having a first side with a second dry erase writing surface portion and a second side opposite the first side, the first and second injection molded plastic panels pivotally coupled to one another such that the first and second panels define a closed position and an open position, the open position situating the first and second dry erase writing surface portions in a co-planar relationship to provide a continuous dry erase writing surface, and the closed position situating the first and second dry erase writing surface portions in a parallel relationship. There is further provided a first telescoping leg having an end section integrally molded into the first panel at a first angle relative to a line parallel with the center telescoping leg and such that a remaining telescoping section of the first telescoping leg extends in a first concavity formed in the second side of the first panel, and a second telescoping leg having an end section integrally molded into the second panel at a second angle relative to the line parallel with the center telescoping leg and such that a remaining telescoping section of the second telescoping leg extends into a second concavity formed in the second side of the second panel. Moreover, there is provided a center telescoping leg pivotally attached at one end to one of the first and second panels, and a leg support pivotally attached to one of the first and second panels and having a clip surrounding the center telescoping leg and operative to limit outward pivoting of the center telescoping leg. The first, second and center telescoping legs forming a height-adjustable tripod stand for the first and second panels when the first and second panels are in the open position.